Whispers of the Heart
by lunaasaki
Summary: When half demon, Luna, Ayame, Toshiko, Shinto and Taka need to travel to the east to meet their new mates, They are attacked. Luna, Ayame and Toshiko are kidnapped where they meet Kagome. Forcing Luna to becoming his mate, Toshiko, Ayame and Kagome are released. Can Luna Be Saved? SessXOC InuXOC MirXOC SanXOC KagXOC KogXOC
1. Taken

**Whispers of the Heart**

 **Taken**

Long sighs were released as three women slid into the hot springs. The moon was high in the sky. One woman had scarlet red hair and green eyes with a matching red fluffy dog ears on the top of her head. Her skin was slightly tanned, on her back was a large red fire emblem. The second woman had blonde hair with big red eyes, on her head sat large kitsune ears. Her skin was a soft peach color, on her back was a large blue water droplet. The final woman had snow white hair and amethyst colored eyes. Large white cat ears sat atop of her head. Her skin was pale, on her back was a large black lighting bolt.

"Why do we need to be mated within the next week?"The white haired girl closed her eyes. "Luna, stop being ridiculous. You know that we cannot mate for love, it is our duty. We must keep the peace. Every woman and man has gone through this when they became of age." The red head explained. "I know, Ayame but i don't care, i will not give myself to someone i do not love." Luna said crossing her arms stubbornly. "It dosen't matter if you love him or not. We all will be mated. Is that understood?" Toshiko interupted, giving Luna a hard stare. Luna nodded sadly.

"Let's go we've wasted enough time." Ayame nodded and headed for her kimono. Luna wore a short black kimono that faded into a deep purple. Her kimono was decorated with white vines. Her sash was white. The front stopped at her thighs, while the back trailed to her knees. The sleeves stopped at her elbows. She wore black socks that stopped at her knees, and simple black slip on flats.

Ayame wore a black, sleeveless kimono that stopped at her knees, there was a slit on both sides that stopped at her thighs. The back criss-crossed. Her kimono was decorated with red and white butterfly's. Her sash was red. On her left arm she wore a glove that stopped at her elbow, on her right she wore three black bands on her upper arm. She also wore simple black shoes. Toshiko wore a sappire blue kimono that stopped a few inches above her knees. Her kimono sleeves stopped a few inches below her shoulders. Her kimono was decorated with white flowers. The sash was white as well. Her shoes were blue.

After walking for about 3 minutes they made it back to their came where their friends were waiting. Taka and Shinto. Taka had short unruly blue hair and brown eyes. He was the only neko hanyou to be born with a natural affinity for fire. Shinto is a dog hanyou like Ayame They are siblings. He has black hair and green eyes. He can control wind. "Hey ladies." Taka greeted with a smile. Giving him a smile, Luna and Ayame took a seat while Toshiko crossed her arms and said nothing.

That night Luna lay awake staring at the sky. 'Why did i have to be born into this?' Movement from the woods startled her. She sat up. "Guys wake up, somethings coming." She said sniffing the air. As everyone one got up, Luna winced and felt something hit her neck. She dropped to her knees as her hand went to her neck. Toshiko ran to her and kneeled by her side. "What's wrong?" She asked removing her hand from her neck. Toshiko gasped as black lines moved through her body. Toshiko looked at Luna in horror as her white hair slowly began to blacken. Looking back at Ayame and the others she nodded.

Luna looked up at Toshiko. "Shiko...I feel so weak." She whispered beginning to loose consciousness. "Toshiko! Ayame!" Taka said running to them. "Take Luna and get outta here!" Shinto said pulling out his sword. Ayame whipped around to face him. "We can't just leave you two!" "Ayame please, we don't know what's wrong with Luna, you need to get her to the fortress." Shinto said shaking Ayame." Ayame began to cry and hugged Shinto. "You better win, brother." She said letting go of him.

Ayame wiped her eyes, and handed her brother her sword. "You better give it back." He nodded. "Ayame let's go." Toshiko called to her. Ayame put Luna's arm around her neck and hey headed off into the darkness of the forest.

After walking/running for almost an hour Luna screamed out in pain causing them to drop her. Toshiko flipped Luna onto her back. She was drenched in sweat. After a half an hour she finally stopped screaming. Hearing foliage rustling and twigs snapping Ayame and Toshiko stood and prepared themselves for battle. "Come on out coward!" Toshiko screamed into the dark.

"I didn't think such a pretty face was capable of insults." A voice purred from the trees. A figure emerged from the darkness of the trees. He had long hair as black as night and his eyes red as Ruby's. Toshiko tightened her grip on her sword. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Toshiko asked glaring at him. Instead of him answering her questions and smirked. "Hmm. A neko, a kitsune and a dog demon. All hanyou." Ayame glared at him. "What did you do to her!?" "The same thing I'll do to to you and her." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Ayame looked down at Luna. 'Shinto...where are you?'

 **Else where**

Shinto and Taka lay on the ground in pain. Trees had be knocked over, uprooted and blown to smithereens. 'Ayame...I'm sorry.' That was the last thing Shinto thought before his world went black.

 **With Toshiko and Ayame**

Ayame ran at the demon with full force only to be knocked back with a tentacle to the face, sending her into a tree. Toshiko swung her sword at the demon and he laughed at her. "Is that all you can do?" Toshiko growled and jumped at him only to be caught by her neck. She dropped her sword and glared at him. "What's wrong little kitsune?" Before she could do anything she felt a sting in her neck and watched in horror as he held up something pointy.

She felt herself hit the ground and she groaned in pain. Ayame ran to her, sliding onto her knees. "Toshiko!" Ayame gasped as Toshiko's hair when from blonde to black. Ayame glared at the demon. "Why are you doing this!?" She screamed at him. He smirked. Before Ayame could react she was wrapped in his tentacles in front of his face. Ayame snarled. He smirked when he saw pain register on her face. He dropped her on the ground, her red hair going black. He looked over the unconscious women. He eyes going to his first target.

"Naraku!" Naraku turned to face Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. Like my handiwork?" He asked motioning to the three unconscious women lying behind him. "Where is Kagome!?" Inuyasha growled at him. "She is in my dungeon where these lovely ladies will be." Naraku said disappearing. "Come save her, if your brave enough." Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"Inuyasha" Came a female voice. Inuyasha turned to face her. "What is is Sango?" He asked his scowl still present on his face. "We found two injured half demons, most likely Naraku's doing." She explained. Inuyasha nodded heading in the direction she came. Sango scoped out the area once more before following.

 **With Shinto And Taka**

Miroku sat and watched the two unconscious men silently. He and Sango had cleaned and treated their wounds and wrapped them in bandages. Clearly they were hanyou. One was a dog demon the other a neko.

After an hour of waiting Sango and Inuyasha emerged from the trees. "Was it Naraku?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Yea it was, he took three girls with him. "Ayame?" A voice asked. It was the man with black hair and green eyes. "Where is she? Where is my sister?" Sango kneeled before him giving him a soft smile. "Don't worry, we'll find her." "And Toshiko? Luna?" He rasped. Miroku perked up. "These women all have beautiful names, they must be beautiful themselves." Miroku said with a smile. "Of course they are. They were hand picked from the lords of the east to have them as their mates. They are the most beautiful women of age in our clans right now." Shinto explained. "Are you two their body guards?" Miroku asked.

Shinto shook his head. "We were chosen by two ladies of the east." He explained more. "So you're traveling to get married?" Sango asked. "Married?" Shinto asked confused. "Oh married is a human term for mating." Sango explained. "So why are you traveling so far to get mates?" Miroku asked.

Shinto looked back at Taka who was currently unconscious. "Since you saved us, I might as well tell you. Twenty years ago, we lived very peaceful. We were a pretty large clan that were half demon only. We don't have parents. People just leave their unwanted hanyou children. No matter what kind on hanyou." Shinto paused waiting for questions. No came up and he continued. "So when others began to realize what kind of power we could posses as we grew older, our numbers grew rapidly and the demons of the east realized how strong we could be, they came and slaughtered us to the brink of extinction only allowing us to live only if hanyou of marrying age become mates to someone in the eastern lands, of not we will be slaughtered." He paused again.

"I have a question." Miroku said and Shinto nodded. "How do you gain your 'special power' that others want?" He asked Shinto shrugged. "I don't really know. It just sort of happens. Not to every one. Only a select few, they have to get married to the lords and ladies of the east." Miroku nodded in understanding. Sango frowned. "I couldn't imagine being forced to marry someone I don't love." Shinto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't feel sorry for us, we are happy to be able to let our people live longer." Shinto said flashing a smile.

"By the way, what's your name?" Sango asked. "Oh right, I'm Shinto, and that lug knocked out over there is Taka." He explained. " Where are they?" An angry voice asked. Taka was now sitting up, courting his side. Inuyasha stood up. "They were taken by Naraku."


	2. For You

Looking at the cracked stone ceiling, Luna looked around. To her right she saw a girl with black hair. She was clearly human. She was passed out. She had chains around her hands and ankles. To her left was Toshiko and Ayame in another cell. "Toshiko! Ayame!" Luna called out to them. Toshiko opened her red eyes and sat up. She quickly woke up Ayame.

"Where are we?" Toshiko asked. "You're in Naraku's dungeon." A quiet voice said. Luna turned to face the girl who wore strange clothes. "Are OK?" Luna asked hurriedly. "What's your name?" "I'm Kagome. A-Are you a half-demon?" Kagome asked, her eyes staring at her ear on top of her head. Luna nodded. "We all are." Luna motioned to Toshiko and Ayame. "I'm Luna, the blonde is Toshiko and that's Ayame."

"I wish we could have met in better circumstances." Kagome said sitting up. "Toshiko can you break your chains? You're the strongest out of us." Luna asked. Toshiko shook her head. "I can't, something is really draining my power." They all jumped up at the sound of clanging and footsteps coming down the hall. "Kagura!" Kagome ground out. Kagura rolled her eyes. Kagura unlocked the cell door and unlocked Luna's chain. "Follow me, Naraku wishes to see you." Luna glared at her, but followed anyways.

Toshiko, Ayame and Kagome could only sit and listen Luna's constant screams. About three hours later, Kagura dragged an unconscious Luna and threw her into the cell. Re attaching the chain, she locked the cell door and left.

Kagome ran to the unconscious and bloodied Luna. Her kimono was now covered in blood and shredded, almost completely exposing her. "Is she alive?" Ayame asked through sobs. Kagome nodded. "Yes." Toshiko screamed and punched the wall in a rage. "A-Ayame...T-Toshiko." Luna called weakly. "He wants me to be his mate..." Toshiko's eyes were wide. Ayame sank to the floor. "I accepted..." Toshiko snarled. "Why!? Why would you do that!?" Ayame screamed. "To save you...all of you. It was either me or you." Toshiko growled. "It should be me! I am the eldest! I should make the hard decision!" Toshiko screamed, her eyes blurring.

Suddenly an evil laughter filled the dungeon. "You!" Toshiko screamed at him. "Take me instead!" Toshiko screamed on her knees. Naraku lifted her chin. "The deal has been struck." He said with a smirk. Suddenly Naraku, Toshiko Ayame, and Kagome disappeared, leaving Luna alone in the cold, empty dungeon.

 **With Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shinto and Taka**

Inuyasha watched Sango watch the two half demons train with each other. More like she watch Shinto. Inuyasha perked up. "Naraku!" Inuyasha said warning the others. Shinto and Taka ran over. Everyone followed Inuyasha who was following his scent. Once in the clearing Inuyasha stood across from Naraku. "Where are they Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded to know. Shinto and Taka gasped as Ayame, Toshiko and a human girl appeared on the ground. Shinto glared. "Where is Luna!?" He growled at him.

Naraku smirked evilly. "She belongs to me now." He said disappearing. Shinto ran to Ayame and cradled her to his chest. His eyes watered. "Wake up, please wake up." Ayame groaned as she opened her green eyes to find herself staring into her brothers eyes. "Shinto!" Ayame exclaimed wrapping her arms around him. Taka was taking care of Toshiko. She looked at Taka sadly. "What did he mean by Luna was his?" Toshiko looked away. "She promised to be his mate to save us." Shinto growled. "Did he hurt you?" Shinto asked Ayame, checking her for wounds. "I'm fine...but he hurt Luna. I can still hear her screams." Ayame put her face in his chest. "She was up there for three hours...he tortured her until she said yes..."

Miroku was stunned by the beauty of the kitsune half demon Toshiko. He would surely dream of her tonight. Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off of Ayame. Inuyasha and Kagome had decided not to follow their feelings, simply because it would be even harder if she decided to return to her time for good.

Night fall came pretty fast when Toshiko and Ayame, felt searing pain in their necks. "Aya!" Shinto called, catching her before his hit the dirt. Taka attended to to Toshiko. "What's wrong?" They asked. Toshiko pulled her hand away from her neck. So they all could see that her skin was an inky black.

"Maybe we should take them to see Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha suggested. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru has somewhat called a truce, though they still fight, they don't try to kill each other. Sango nodded, standing up. Her and Miroku climbed into Kirara and they all headed towards the west.

 **With Luna**

Kagura shoved her inside the room, sending her to the floor. Kagura glowered down at her. "You are to bathe." With that Kagura slid the door closed and walked away. Luna looked around the plain room. She spotted a black kimono lying on the bed. She sighed and picked it up, heading to what she expected to the a hot spring. Opening the door, she saw what she expected. She undressed, tossing her now destroyed kimono to the side. She slid inside the water. After washing and rinsing her hair, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "My my, aren't you stunning." His voice purred behind her. She clenched her eyes as she heard him removing his clothes.

Her heart pounded in her chest. She felt the water move as her entered. Her eyes snapped opened when he moved her wet hair to the side. 'Is he going to mark me?' She thought. She whimpered when she felt him place his lips on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Luna?" He asked in a whisper, letting her name roll off his tongue.

She cried out as she moved away from him, and turned her head to face him. "What do you want from me?" She asked on the verge of tears. Suddenly he was in front of her pushing her against the rocks. His hands on either side of her head, preventing her escape. He leaned in close till their noses touched. His tongue darted across her lips. She turned her head away. He grabbed her face roughly, forcing her to look at him.

She clenched her teeth when his mouth came down on her hard. His hands traveled down her body and gripped her hips raised her hand and slapped him. He snarled at her and his hand came out and back handed her, sending her into the water. She coughed as he pulled her out by her hair. "You are mine, don't forget." He said roughly before shoving her away from him. She didn't look at him as he left her room. She closed her eyes and cried.


	3. AN

Hey Readers! Luna Here!

I know i haven't updated in a looooong while. I'm working now and i dont really have time to update my stories as i want to. So, i want to revamp all my stories. It will take a while but it will be done. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
